Reading of: Demi-Deity
by HaretaSora
Summary: Reading Of version of my Demi-Deity story. See how the canon Olympian council and demi-gods react to Naruto and everything in his version of their world - On Haitus until further notice - do NOT bug me for updates please
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Of: Naruto the Demi-Deity**

 **Chapter 1**

The council of Olympus frowned as a bright flash of light filled the room, immediately putting them on guard as ever since the Giant's resurfaced and everything had begun they had been trying to get ready for their part in it.

"What is the meaning of this? I didn't call any council meeting" Zeus said confused as to what brought them all here as he saw the group of demi-gods that were supposed to be on the quest to Rome and even a few others that weren't.

"We have no idea what is going on. We thought you all decided to stop hiding or something" Percy said as he looked around to see another bright flash as Thalia appeared next to Artemis with another frown.

"Lady Artemis, what is going on?" Thalia asked as Artemis frowned and looked around in the council room.

"I'm not sure, no one besides father should be able to call us here or you all for that matter" Artemis said before a book fell from the sky and Jason quickly caught it.

"Bring it here Jason" Hera said as Jason nodded and quickly gave it to the goddess who frowned as a note was attached to the cover of it before she chose to read it.

" _Dear gods, goddesses and demi-gods,_

 _I have paused all time outside of this council room and pulled you all here to read a story from a parallel world._

 _In this world there is one demi-god named Naruto Uzumaki._

 _I decided it would help you all to hear about him as he has brought peace to his version of your world and is the most powerful demigod that has ever been born there as well as here._

 _You each will take turns reading of his life. Expect two or possibly more guests from his world but be warned, no harm will come to them or you will fade._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chaos_ "

Once Hera read off the last name her and everybody else's eyes widened as they of course all knew of Chaos, the primordial that created everything so for this to be from them meant it was indeed important.

Though as she finished the letter another note appeared before her, which she quickly read as well. " _Ps. When a certain time comes Zeus will be removed for the remainder of the story due to reasons that you shall see - Chaos_ "

"Why am I being removed?" Zeus asked confused as they shrugged their shoulders.

"We do not know brother but I guess we will find out soon" Poseidon said as Hera looked over the book to see that it was a bronze color with a red spiral on the front.

"What's the title of it Lady Hera?" Annabeth asked as Hera frowned, brought out of her inspection of it.

"Naruto, the Demi-Deity" Hera said as the gods grew confused.

"Well might as well start reading don't you think? It's not like we can leave or anything and I doubt anyone here wishes to disobey Chaos" Hades asked as they quickly nodded after hearing a foreboding rumble in the distance.

"Who wants to go first?" Apollo asked quickly as Hera cleared her throat.

"I might as well since I have it" she said as she opened the book with a frown.

 **It had been nearly a year since the Fourth Shinobi War had ended and the Nations were still quite peaceful.**

 **Naruto still held the Bijuu, not against their will, but because they wished to stay with him so no one could use their power ever again and to protect them against being sealed again. He even returned them to full strength by absorbing the Juubi and dividing it to them.**

"What are the Bijuu and this Juubi?" Zeus asked as Hera frowned and looked for an explanation before the pages flipped to the back and a glossary appeared.

"The Bijuu are apparently fractions of a Primordial that were sealed inside others to be used as weapons. Apparently there are nine and he holds them all" she explained before the pages flipped back.

"Hmmm war with giant monsters. Sounds exciting" Ares said before Hera cleared her throat and glared at him, making him shut his mouth.

 **He enjoyed their company a lot.**

 **Shukaku was like a little brother, always teasing and getting into fights with the others.**

 **Matatabi was an older sister, making sure everyone got along as well as being affectionate towards him, smothering him when she wanted to cuddle.**

 **Isobu was very calm, liking silence but he was very kind when he did talk.**

 **Son Goku was a peaceful older brother, mostly joking around but could be serious at times.**

 **Kokuo treated him like her child, doting on him and caring about his safety. She had chewed him out whenever he missed a meal or ate too much ramen.**

 **Saiken was very soft spoken, very shy but oddly protective of him, she was always watchful about his surroundings.**

 **Chomei was hyper active and like a little sister, always wanting to play and hang out, which he was more than happy to do. Chomei was very determined on being called "Lucky Seven Chomei" he couldn't deny her, not that he really minded.**

 **Gyuki was very calm, almost like a father figure. Trying to keep all of the others in line only to fail most the time. He was also sure to look out for him, even though he was 18.**

 **And finally Kurama, was like an older brother that fought with him and argued a lot but they always were just joking around and laughed about it afterwards.**

"Hmm lot of them are of my domain brothers" Poseidon said with a smirk as pictures of them showed up on a black screen behind the demigods and in front of the gods before Hades and Zeus rolled their eyes.

"I want to see the dolphin horse one. Oh and the Son Goku one! I want to see both of them! Percy said excitedly as Annabeth rolled her eyes with a chuckle and held his hand.

"Of course you do Seaweed Brain" she said as she quieted him and let Hera continue.

 **He learned to use their abilities over the last year but never liked using them all that much. It made him feel like he was abusing them even though they told him repeatedly he wasn't.**

 **Naruto's blonde hair had grown to reach the tops of shoulders. He wore his red sage cloak with its black embroidered flames with a long sleeve orange shirt along with black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. He still wore his headband bust now around his forearm, letting his hair cover his forehead.**

"Ooo sounds like a hunk, can we see an image of him?" Aphrodite asked as the black screen flickered off the Bijuu and to an image of a man fitting the description of the book making Aphrodite smile.

"Ooo what I wouldn't give to spend a night with him" she said as Hera rolled her eyes and continued reading.

 **He smiled as he headed to Tsunade's room in the Hokage mansion. She had called him via ANBU, so it was definitely important.**

 **As he walked in to see her he frowned as her sad expression which worried him a bit. "What's wrong Tsunade-obachan?" he asked worried for his mother figure.**

"Motherly figure?" Hestia asked as she rubbed her chin. "Must mean his godly parent might be his mother if his mother isn't around" she said as the scene changed to that of what they were reading, showing an image of Tsunade on the screen and nearly all the males in the rooms got nose bleeds from her rather sizeable bust.

" _Men_ " Artemis spat out with venom as she motioned for Hera to continue.

 **Tsunade sighed as she got a tick mark on her forehead but sighed and gave up. No matter how many times she beat him he wouldn't stop calling her that, at least it was better than when he called her Granny.**

 **"Naruto I seem to have gotten a very important letter for you, from someone I thought was dead" she said as she handed him a letter.**

 **He looked confused but grabbed it as he inspected the envelope.**

 **It was bronze colored with a peacock feather design on the back. He felt like he should know what it meant but shrugged it off and opened to read the contents.**

"Peacock? Sister you didn't" Poseidon said worried as Hera frowned.

"If I did it wouldn't matter since Zeus has sired all too many" she said as she narrowed her eyes at Thalia, who sat next to Artemis's throne on a chair of her own and slightly narrowed her eyes at Jason, even though she liked him much more than she normally liked children of Zeus's

 **"** _ **Dear my Darling Sochi,**_

 _ **I wanted to contact you earlier but you have been so busy ever since I helped you reseal Kurama and I couldn't before due to Kurama disrupting my godly energy, making it impossible to pull you here or go there until now. I couldn't find the best time until now. I am so incredibly proud of you Sochi, you have saved so many people and even brought forth peace. You are a true hero.**_

 _ **You are probably confused about all this. But it is your mother Kushina Uzumaki, the same you met in your seal but my real name is Hera, the Queen of Olympus. I originally came there to escape from my unfaithful husband, turning myself into a mortal aspect, becoming someone entirely different and then I fell in love with your dad.**_

"See, even when I did cheat I technically didn't as she was my mortal aspect and Naruto most likely drew my godly energy to him" Hera said as Zeus was still fuming.

"That is hypocritical!" Zeus yelled as Hera narrowed her eyes at him.

"No it isn't. You go down to women, knock them up and leave. I made myself mortal, married the man and then had my child so be quiet" she said in a cold tone as he flinched and slumped in his throne.

 _ **He was so loyal and so wonderful. Know this: I LOVE you my Sochi, I regret not a second of having you inside me, I just wish I could have raised you and been there for you.**_

 _ **Also you might be engaged to my husband's daughter Artemis because she helped me birth you and she watched after you when I could not. She is a very nice girl and she does care for you.**_

The whole room went silent as everyone turned to a shell-shocked Artemis.

"You're engaged! And you actually like the boy!?" Apollo yelled as a massive smile appeared on his face before he made confetti rain down from above as he cheered before Artemis sent a deadly glare at him, which quickly shut him up.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Artemis yelled as Aphrodite squealed.

"You finally fell for a man!" the love goddess squealed as the gods and demigods plugged their ears.

"Mom please you are going supersonic on your squeals!" Piper yelled as her mother pouted.

"If we read we are sure to understand why Artemis fell for him" Hestia said as she calmed down the room and Hera sent her a smile for helping to calm them down.

 _ **I wish to bring you to my realm, where I can look after you more and where you can help this realm achieve a degree of peace.**_

 _ **At the bottom of this letter is a seal, open it by wiping your blood across it when you are ready to leave. If I were you though I wouldn't let many know since others might wish to stop you due to you keeping the Bijuu safe. They might try and force you to release them first.**_

 _ **No one other than Minato and Tsunade knew of my godly side and I made her swear never to tell anyone. Do not hold it against her.**_

 _ **When you arrive through the seal you are to head north until you arrive at Camp Half-Blood, where I and your relatives will claim you. I cannot wait until I can see my darling Sochi again.**_

 _ **I love you so very much**_

 _ **From,**_

 _ **Your loving mother**_

 _ **PS your grandmother is still a virgin, your father was born by the blood of her and your grandfather.**_

"Oh so he is a legacy of sorts?" Athena asked as her stormy grey eyes were working on figuring out his possible relatives and who his grandmother could be.

"Just keep reading, Owl Head will come back to us later" Poseidon said as he smirked when Athena failed to notice the insult.

 _ **PPS. My blessings result in insane strength, much more so than Tsunade and you will have a base understanding of Greek Mythology and how to speak the language of the realm**_ **".**

"Oh my, that will certainly come in handy" Hermes said with a chuckle.

"Would cut the need for Satyrs if we just gave them that blessing" Apollo said and Dionysus huffed and continued reading his wine magazine

 **Naruto looked at the letter in shock. For the first time he was speechless, as were all the Bijuu. Many of them already figured his godly blood was what allowed him to hold them all without burning up.**

 **"M-my mom is alive" Naruto said as he looked towards Tsunade as tears ran down his face, overjoyed that his mother was still alive.**

 **Tsunade smiled and held him close to her. She hugged her son in everything but blood with a warm smile, happy that he could have a family again.**

"Oh dear does that mean he was a poor orphan?" Hestia asked with a frown as Hera frowned as well.

"It seems so considering we haven't heard from this Minato man you mentioned early since he was the only one who knew of your real form" Hades said as Hera shook it off and continued reading.

 **"Yes she is Naruto and I am so sorry I couldn't say anything. It hurt me so much not to tell you" she said petting his head.**

 **"It doesn't matter Tsunade-obachan, she's alive! And she wants me to come to her realm so she can see me again!" he said excitedly as he shook his head.**

 **Tsunade smiled as she pat his cheek "I figured, which is why I had ANBU seal everything of yours in this sealing scroll" she said motioning towards the large red scroll marked with the Uzumaki swirl.**

 **He smiled and strapped it to his back "Everything is in here? The toad contract and everything?" he asked as he looked it over.**

"Toads? Gross! Why does he have to use those?" Aphrodite asked in disgust as Hera rolled her eyes.

"Apparently he can summon them for combat or to send messages. The combat ones are apparently as large as mountains" Hera said as she read through the note at the bottom of the page, thankful that they were there to help fill them in more on the world of the book.

 **She nodded and smiled as she rolled her eyes "Of course and as a going away present I gave you some other scrolls you might need. Your mother told me what other relatives you have and what abilities it will manifest to so you'll have some surprises" she said with a smirk.**

"Relatives..." Athena muttered, still in her thought mode.

"Well the title is called Demi-Deity so maybe he is a longer line of legacies" Jason said unsure as Athena gave a nod, not really listening who was talking as her mind was still working.

 **He smiled excitedly and hugged Tsunade again "Thank you for everything Tsunade-obachan, you helped he so much".**

 **She smiled and hugged him back "Now don't forget to keep in contact via the toads, I set up a summoning seal so they can arrive to me if you send them. Also set down a Hiraishin marker so you can visit occasionally" she said with a smile.**

"Hiraishin? Doesn't that mean something?" Hermes asked as Apollo laughed.

"It means Flying Thunder God in Japanese" Apollo said as Zeus smirked at his brothers, making them roll their eyes.

 **He nodded and placed a marker, the paper version atop her desk and sent chakra into it to burn it into the desk and make it invisible. He smirked as he gave her three more markers "Just in case you break the desk" he said with a chuckle, resulting in a smack to the back of the head.**

 **He chuckled more before smiling and hugging Tsunade one last time "Bye Tsunade-obachan" he said before wiping some blood over the seal on the letter, resulting in him disappearing with a flash of bronze leaving a teary eyed but happily smiling Tsunade behind.**

 **-Olympian Realm-**

 **Naruto looked around to see himself in a forest. He continued to look around until he saw a road. 'That's probably to that camp mom mentioned' he thought as he followed it, towards the life sources he could feel.**

 **"So Kit, you excited?" Kurama asked with a smirk.**

 **Naruto nodded 'Of course, my mom is alive and I'm the only Shinobi in this realm. It is going to be fun to see what is in this realm' he thought with a smile.**

 **"Just be careful Naruto-dear, there might be difficulties. Best to be careful" Kokuo warned in her normal motherly tone.**

 **"Yes Naruto, do not show off or be cocky. You need to be careful of your surroundings" Saiken said worried as she always was.**

"Seems like the Bijuu really do think of him as family of sorts" Hestia said with a smile as Ares chuckled.

"I still want to fight them" he said as Hera sighed at her rather disappointing son.

 **He nodded and rolled his eyes 'I know, I am a shinobi, my training won't go to waste' he said as he reached a hill.**

 **Atop the hill was a massive pine tree. He felt something inside it but shrugged it off.**

"Wait he sensed me in my tree?" Thalia asked with a frown. "I thought no one really could except satyrs or nymphs"

"Apparently he can sense a lot of things" Apollo said with a smile, happy to be hearing more of his sister's fiancé.

 **He continued up the hill to see an arch way reading 'Camp Half-Blood'. 'Well I am in the right place' he thought as he smiled and cracked his neck before walking through the arch to see a man with the lower half of a horse and upper body of a man waiting for him with a group of kids behind him.**

"Our camp and Chiron, I wonder if there are any differences with it" Percy asked a Dionysus snorted.

"Maybe I won't have to deal with all the annoying brats" he said as Hera ignored it and kept reading.

 **"Welcome Demi-god to Camp Half-Blood. It is rare to see one at this age but I am glad you have survived until now" he said as he flashed a kind smile. "My name is Chiron, what is your name demi-god" he said as other kids gather around shocked to see one of their own at such an age.**

"No kidding, 18 is quite shocking to see in the wild. Only in New Rome can you find demigods that old" Reyna said as the other demigods nodded and even a few Olympians.

 **"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I come from the Elemental Nations, in the land of Fire" he said rubbing the back of his neck, nervous as everyone was staring at him.**

 **Chiron looked a bit confused "Hmm not many gods have been there, only a select few are allowed there due to the Shinto gods desire to keep them separate. Now I must ask if you know your godly parent?" he asked rubbing his thick beard.**

"Shinto? As in like Japanese gods?" Nico asked as he looked up to the other gods.

"Well there are the Egyptian gods I told you all about so other pantheons shouldn't be that surprising" Percy said as he remembered his run in with Carter Kane in the past as the other gods frowned.

"Yes there are other pantheons but they either have their own world and stay separate or share ours. We don't like to get involved with them as someone likes to start fights" Hades said with a frown.

"Zeus!" Poseidon yelled in between terrible fake coughs, making the king of Olympus frown and glare at his brothers.

 **"Well my 'Parent' is my mother, she pulled me here after I completed something in my home realm" he explained as five symbols appear atop his head shocking everyone at the number of claims and who they were.**

"Wow, instantly claimed. That's rare" Percy said before he was interrupted.

"Five symbols!?" Zeus yelled in shock. "If two of them are Hera as his mother and Artemis as his fiancée then that means he is related to three others!" he yelled as he always hated legacies. They made things too confusing and he did not like them as they were much stronger than normal demigods.

 **Atop his head was a large pink holographic peacock feather and below it was a bronze hearth and fire, a green vine wrapped around a tree and a dark brown hammer hitting down on an anvil and above the peacock feather was a silver crescent moon surrounded in a laurel of flowers.**

"Did that match your theory Owl Pellets?" Poseidon asked as Athena glared at him.

"The Hestia part yes but the others no" she said with a frown. She was silently hoping he was related to her somehow since if he was as strong as Chaos said he was then all the Olympians wanted him to be related to them.

"Woo he's related to me a bit!" Leo yelled with a woot as his father smirked as well.

"And you too sister, that is quite odd" Hades said as Demeter frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

 **Chiron took a shaky breath, trying to take it all in before he cleared his throat. "All Hail Naruto Uzumaki! Son of Hera goddess of marriage, grandson of Hestia goddess of family and home, great grandson of Demeter goddess of the harvest and agriculture and great-great grandson of Hephaestus god of the forge and fire and Fiancé to Artemis goddess of the moon and childbirth" he exclaimed shocking everyone including Naruto and the Bijuu.**

"So Hephaestus started everything. Interesting" Athena muttered as Hephaestus smirked, somewhat excited to see how his descendant would handle things.

 **"W-Wow Naru-chan is powerful" Matatabi purred with a smile.**

 **Shukaku smiled his usual erratic grin "Hell yeah! I'm glad we chose to stick with him! He's basically a god with all those relatives" he said as the others nodded in agreement.**

"His percentage of godly 'blood' does heavily outweigh his normal human blood" Athena said with a frown. "If I had to guess his blood is a blessing or two away from jumping to full inchor" she finished making Zeus frown and glare at the screen.

 **"Hmm who knew it was so many" Naruto said as he looked up at the glowing symbols with interest and a smirk. He looked around to see the reactions of others before he felt utter rage begin to radiate off someone.**

 **He frowned as he traced it back to a boy about 14 or so. The kid had pale straight blonde hair and a scar under his right eye. He had a calm look on his face but was radiating pure hatred directed towards Naruto.**

"Luke" Percy said with a glare and a frown.

"So he can feel emotions? Empathy is a rare trait and he isn't even a child of mine or Apollo's" Aphrodite asked with a frown as Hermes frowned at his son

 **"Be wary of that kid Naruto" Gyuki said to him as Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion at why the kid would be so angry at him since he just got here.**

 **"He has something ancient in him, like he made a deal with something" Son Goku said with a wary tone before Naruto nodded and decided not to say anything yet since he had just gotten here.**

"Hmm so he will say something. I wonder if this means we can skip everything" Annabeth asked with a frown as her mother shrugged as it was too soon to tell.

 **"Well where am I staying?" he asked with a smirk as he looked towards Chiron.**

 **-Olympus-**

 **Hera sat in her throne smiling that her Sochi made it to camp but groaned at her husband's ranting.**

 **"How dare you have a child Hera!" Zeus yelled at her.**

"Here comes the whining" Poseidon said with a smirk before Zeus glared, annoyed that everyone was seemingly on Hera's side.

 **She glared at him, summoning her purple eyes she acquired from her mortal half-**

As she was in mid-sentence an image of her mortal form appeared on the screen causing her to pause.

"Red hair and purple eyes. Odd combination but you make it work Hera" Aphrodite said with a smirk as Hera smiled and nodded in agreement towards the form as it definitely suited her quite nicely.

 **"I did not cheat on you, I made myself mortal and lived a life of Kushina Uzumaki and birthed my son Naruto. When my mortal aspect died I gained all of her memories. And honestly I do not regret for one second having my son. He saved his realm from two beings stronger than Typhon and lived a tough childhood and still became a hero" she said in a tone that made Zeus slightly cower in his throne.**

"Two beings stronger than Typhon?!" Zeus yelled in shock. "This boy really is way too powerful" he said as Hera rolled her eyes.

"And yet I have the strongest feeling that if he was yours you would be so proud" Hera said as her husband tried to reply but found no words to reply with.

She smiled victoriously before she turned back to the book.

 **He quickly cleared his throat, trying to save face "W-Well fine but Hestia still broke her vow!" he said looking at Hestia who was tending to the hearth.**

"Wow look at him try and throw Aunt Hestia under the bus" Apollo said with a frown and a tsk. "Not cool Pops" he said as Zeus glared at him.

 **She shook her head with a soft smile "Wrong brother as I am still a virgin, my son Minato was born of blood being mixed with his father's, I didn't know though that he had such a large demigod lineage back when I did it" she said looking to the others.**

 **Demeter and Hephaestus shrug their shoulders "There are no rules claiming we cannot sire children with other demigods" Hephaestus said while tinkering with an invention.**

"No rules but Sparky over here feels threatened by them" Hades said with a smirk.

 **Demeter nodded "Yes though I am surprised at the fiancé of Artemis part" she said looking to Artemis with a smile.**

 **"Yeah Sis! Why are you his fiancé?" Apollo asked confused that his sister found someone and never told him.**

"Yes do tell!" Apollo and Aphrodite said in unison as they smirked at each other.

 **Artemis nodded briefly "I helped Hera sire him while she was mortal, she had a beast sealed in her that rendered her infertile so I blessed her to be fertile with only one condition, he be engaged to me, she agreed whole heartedly. And I have got to say he is a great man and pure hearted, throughout his life he laid his life on the line to save others and he knows full well that women are equal if not better than men in some aspects" she said with a warm smile. She truly had fallen for him while she watched his life. He was strong willed throughout all his troubles.**

"You asked for the engagement?!" Zeus yelled as Hera cleared her throat.

"Apparently it was a joint decision. If my child was a boy they would be engaged, if the child was female she would be a hunter" Hera said with a light giggle.

 **"He cannot marry you Artemis!" Zeus yelled as he glared at Artemis.**

 **Artemis and Hera quickly glared back at him "And why not!?" they say in a scary calm tone.**

"Never tell Artemis what she can't do. It never ends well" Apollo said as he stage-whispered to the demigods before an arrow hit his throne an inch away from where his head was.

"Silence brother, I want to figure this out" Artemis ordered as Apollo quickly grew silent.

 **He quickly began sweating at the two powerful glaring goddesses "H-He is a lowly demigod".**

 **Poseidon scoffed and rolled his eyes "Brother, he has roughly 93 or 94% godly blood in his veins, one or two blessings from a god will boost him to full god and I believe. Even if he were to die he'd just become a god from all that godly blood. Not that I want him to die or anything" he said before quickly looking to Hera and Artemis who nodded. "Plus we know he is loyal due to his mother bringing him here. She wouldn't have done so unless she knew he would be" he said looking to his sister Hera who smiled and nodded at him.**

"Ah teaming up on Zeus, such fun times" Poseidon said with a smirk as Hera hid her smile behind the book as Zeus grumbled and slumped in his throne.

 **"Thank you brother, at least you are smart here compared to my paranoid husband" she said with a scoff making Zeus redden in rage only to go pale at the menacing glare his wife was sending him.**

 **Aphrodite squealed loudly "Finally! Artie has a love! And it is so strong!" she said excitedly making Artemis blush. She looked to Hera "So what does your son look like" she said wondering who caught Artie's eye.**

 **Hera smiled and snapped her fingers showing an image of her son (real time). Only difference between how he was and how he is now was that he now had bronze streaks in his hair from her and his eyes had specks of copper and silver in them, like a pool of water that contained coins at the bottom. Bronze was from her and silver was most likely from Artemis.**

The room watched in curiosity as the image of the new Naruto appeared on the screen.

"Oh my goodness! He really is a hunk!" Aphrodite sqeualed as she summoned a small fan to start fanning herself.

 **"Oh my goodness he is a hunk!" Aphrodite squealed again before she started drooling a bit until Hera and Artemis glared at her.**

"Well safe to say Aphrodite is the same in that world" Hephaestus grumbled as Hermes and Apollo, the only two that heard him laughed, making him smile that someone heard it.

 **"You will not touch my fiancé/son!" they said in unison making her pout and nod.**

 **"How have your hunters reacted to him?" Hera asked curious as she turned to Artemis.**

"Yeah especially since Zoe is still alive back then and I'm not sure how well they would have taken it" Thalia said as Artemis frowned as she motioned for Hera to continue

 **"They accepted him after I shared with them the memories of myself watching over his life. They respected him for his strength and will, and they trusted him for how he protected others before himself" she explained making Hera smile happily.**

"Oh well that's odd" Artemis muttered confused. 'What must have happened in his life to get my hunters to like him?' she thought to herself as Hera continued.

 **"Well I must be off if this meeting is done, I need to give some things to my fiancé before he leaves camp" she said getting up from her throne.**

 **"Why do you think he will leave camp?" Hermes asked confused.**

 **"He is a shinobi, he will not like being stuck there and he can easily take care of himself against any puny monster that tries to attack him" Artemis explained as she turned to the Messenger god**

"Nothing to fight, I understand. It gets incredibly boring" Ares said as they rolled their eyes.

 **"Shinobi? Like a ninja?" Ares asked as he raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Yes but he prefers the title Shinobi as he has the ability to use a combination of spiritual and physical energy in the form of chakra which allows him to use all of the elements. Plus with my blessing of insane strength, greater than Hercules could ever dream of mind you, he can defeat any monsters he chooses to" Hera explained, peaking his interest until she glared at him.**

"All of the elements?" Hazel asked as Hera nodded.

"So that means fire, water, wind, earth and lightning?" Hazel asked as she pointed to Leo, Percy, Jason, herself and Thalia.

"It would seem" Hera said as she smirked at her fuming husband. 'Consider this payback for the infidelity' she thought before she continued.

 **"And you Zeus, I will be keeping an eye on my son since he is not on a quest, and if you send any of your minions after my son I shall castrate you with a dull and rusted knife and ensure you never heal from it" Hera said in a deadly tone making him gulp and pale in fear, along with Ares who was planning on challenging the boy.**

"This version of Mama Hera is scary" Apollo said with a shiver as Hera smiled happily. She always got a bad reputation for the Hephaestus incident even when it was Zeus who had done it, not her.

 **"Please do tell my Sochi I love him for me Artemis and tell him I will see him soon and to stay safe" she said in a worried motherly tone.**

 **Artemis smiled and nodded before flashing away to her hunters to explain everything to them before going to camp.**

"It is nice to see you as such a sweet mother Hera" Hestia said with a smile as Hera nodded.

She missed the feeling as her children were all grown up.

 **-Camp Half-blood - Two days later-**

 **"I will ask again Horse man, where am I staying" he asked in an annoyed tone, for the last two days he has been kept in the 'Big House' as others called it due to his heritage confusing them. He couldn't stay in his mother's cabin since it had a sign showing a chibi-Kushina on it saying "Getting renovated for my Sochi" which made him laugh.**

"With all those relations I would figure it would be confusing about where to place him" Dionysus said as he looked up from his magazine.

"With Hera's cabin being fixed, Hestia without a cabin that would leave Hephaestus and Demeter though their blood is thin so entry to their cabins would be potentially dangerous" Poseidon finished off as Hera nodded.

 **"Well I just got a letter from Lady Artemis saying for you to stay in her cabin so you can go there, though I'd say a prayer asking permission just to be safe, she has been known to change men who try to enter into a jackalope" Chiron explained as he sighed.**

"Oooo! First man to ever enter your cabin!~" Aphrodite said with a squeal. "So exciting!"

"Mom please" Piper groaned as Jason rubbed her back sympathetically.

 **Naruto nodded and left the annoying house. He didn't mind having a fiancé, it kind of made him happy, someone had wished to marry him. Sure he'd get to know her first before going through with it, he did not want a loveless marriage.**

"Awww! See that? He worries about you!" Aphrodite said as Artemis growled with a soft blush.

"Shut up before I use my hunting knives to make you bald!" Artemis growled out as Hera cleared her throat, sending them both a glare before they both quickly sat back down and grew silent.

 **As he walked to the cabin he noticed the campers looking at him…again. Ever since he was claimed they were wary of him. He was 93% god so it was bound to worry others. They had started to give him nicknames. There was Prince of the Demigods, Demi-Deity, Near-God and even the Male Huntress. He didn't mind them but he wasn't fond of the staring.**

"Male Huntress? Isn't that a contradiction?" Apollo asked as Hera didn't give anyone enough time to interrupt.

 **He walked up to the silver cabin and instantly thought it looked beautiful.**

 **He put his hands on the door and smiled 'Lady Artemis, please grant me permission to enter your cabin and use it as a place to rest' he prayed to her. As he finished the doors flied open and flowers grew and near the entrance.**

 **'Well that's a yes if I ever saw it' he thought with a smile as he bowed before entering, he didn't know the customs too well over here but rather safe than sorry, or a rabbit in this case.**

 **He was instantly in awe of the insides of the cabin as he shut the door behind him. It smelled of the outdoors. The floor looked that of grass, the walls were olive green with silver vines all across the walls and even writing out names, which he figured were for her hunters. The beds were olive green blankets with silver sheets. There was a bathroom at the end with showers. He looked around until he saw a door with his mother's symbol over it.**

 **He walked up to it to see a note pinned to the door.**

 **"** _ **Dear Naruto,**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy my cabin, you are the first ever male to enter it. As the claiming stated you are my fiancé. I have watched your life to see if you were worthy and I have to say you are definitely the only man worthy of me.**_

"Wow something must have happened in his life to make you fall for him this much" Apollo said as Artemis frowned and crossed her arms in thought.

Artemis didn't like this feeling. A version of herself was in love with a male. It went against everything she stood for yet she wanted to see why.

Her other self had to have a very good reason for it. She just knew it.

 _ **You cared more of your precious people than yourself. You have achieved something no one else has ever achieved.**_

 _ **Peace.**_

 _ **The only rules I have are when my hunters are here you respect them and be cautious when you enter and leave the cabin. Do not disturb the beds outside your room.**_

 _ **I cannot wait to meet you in person. I am in need to give you some gifts.**_

 _ **Enjoy my cabin and be respectful, though I know you will be.**_

 _ **With love,**_

Aphrodite let out a small squeal as Hera stared at her blankly before she waved at her to continue reading.

 _ **Your fiancé**_

 _ **Artemis**_ **"**

 **"You certainly have yourself a nice fiancé there Kit" Kurama said with a smile, happy that Naruto finally has someone who wants to be with him.**

 **Naruto nodded with a large smile as he entered his room.**

 **It looked like that of the other room except the bed was bigger and there was a desk with a picture of his mother in her Kushina form and her godly form. She had bronze hair and bronze eyes wearing a cream colored dress that made her look lovely.**

Hera smiled at her son and glad he found her pretty. She was often overlooked as a beautiful goddess due to being married to Zeus and the fact Zeus was terribly jealous of anyone who complimented her.

More often than not ending with the smiting of said person.

 **He smiled and hung up his sage cloak on the back of the desk chair and set his storage scroll atop the desk.**

 **He smiled at his room and continued to smile as he exited the cabin. 'Thanks Artemis' he thought as he pat the entrance to the cabin.**

 **"You are quite welcome" a melodious voice said behind him.**

"Hear that? He described your voice as melodious!~" Aphrodite squealed before Artemis jumped and tried to strangle her but she was sent back into her chair by Hera who narrowed her eyes.

"Let me continue reading then you may strangle her" Hera said as Aphrodite huffed and pouted.

 **He jumped up startled by the presence behind him. He quickly turned around to see a girl roughly his age with auburn hair flowing down her back and bangs slightly covering her cheeks and glowing silver eyes, her lips were light pink and full and curved in a smile. She wore an olive green top with a silver parka with olive green jeans. On her forehead was a silver tiara and on her back was a silver bow and quiver.**

 **He stared at her breathlessly, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.**

"Oh my, love at first sight I think" Hestia said as Artemis blushed and tried to bury her face in her hands.

"Not you too Aunt Hestia" Artemis groaned as Hestia giggled and smiled innocently, which worked all too perfectly with her younger form.

 **She laughed at his expression and he found that even her laugh was melodious. "Why I didn't know I would have this much of an effect on you" she said with a smile and light blush hidden under her hair.**

 **He shook off his stupor "A-Artemis?" he half said and half asked.**

 **"I am glad you were able to identify me so easily" she said still sporting a light blush on her face as she turned around with a smile.**

Artemis started to groan louder into her hands as Thalia rubbed her back.

 **He stared at her in shock. 'This is my fiancé!? She is beautiful!' he thought to himself as he heard a whistle in his head.**

"He called you beautiful!" Aphrodite yelled as she squealed, not caring anymore as she was loving all of this. The maiden goddess had fallen in love.

"I swear I will kill you!" Artemis yelled as it didn't have the effect she wanted as Aphrodite squealed louder.

"You're blushing! My goodness I love this!" she squealed before she was silenced by Hera's deadly glare.

 **"You have definitely lucked out there Kit" Kurama said with a smirk.**

 **He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head then bowed to her "L-Lady Artemis I am sorry I didn't know it was you" he said to her as he didn't want to seem rude.**

"At least he's respectful Lady Artemis" Thalia said as Artemis frowned and sighed.

 **She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder "I do not wish for you to bow to me, you are to be my husband and please call me Artemis" she said in a caring tone.**

 **He hesitantly stood up and rubbed the back of his head "Not trying to be rude at all Artemis but to what do I owe this visit?" he smiled at her nervously.**

 **She laughed softly as she smiled at him "I wished to visit you and give you some gifts before you undoubtedly leave camp".**

 **"Ah so let me guess mom figured that out" he said rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle.**

"A mother should always know her child enough to know what they are going to do" Hera said with a smile as she quickly blushed, realizing she said it out loud and not in her head.

"You like being his mother in the story don't you?" Poseidon asked as she nodded.

"It does feel nice" she said as her brother smirked at her and nodded, letting her get back to reading.

 **"Yes so I would like to give you this" she said with a nod as she handed him a compass the size of his fist.**

 **"This compass will lead you to 4 different locations, silver arrow means me, blue arrow is my lieutenant Zoe, she will help you if you ever need it, green arrow is my hunters and the golden arrow is the location of a god or an area of godly worth, do be careful in those areas. All you have to do is hold the compass and think of the arrow you want also the compass will show you the name of the area and how far away it is" She said as she held the compass in front of him and the arrow turns blue and below it read "** _ **Zoe Nightshade 2188 miles west Yellowstone National Park**_ **".**

 **"Also if you ever lose it just say 'I wish for directions to my Darling' and it will appear in your pocket again but know this, if you arrive at my hunt while I am there it will tell me you are ready to be wed. You can travel around until you wish to wed me" she said as she handed him the compass with a light blush**

"Aww Arty you are basically saying come find me so we can be together" Apollo said as she blushed and threw a hunting knife at him.

He let out an unmanly scream as the knife embedded itself in his throne, dangerously close to his manhood.

"Tease me again and you will lose that" she hissed out as he nodded vigorously and let out a sigh as the knife disappeared.

 **"Also one last thing" she said as she grabbed ahold of his left hand and placed a soft kiss on his ring finger and a pure silver ring appears on it.**

 **"That is proof of our engagement, it will give you great skill with a bow and arrow and the ability to speak to animals like I can" she said as her light blush grew darker "as well as it will keep you from being excited by any other woman except me".**

"Saving him all for yourself Artemis?" Aphrodite asked with a smirk as Artemis glared at her.

"W-Well if I was to get a husband, which I won't! I wouldn't want you to tempt him" she said as she glared down the goddess.

 **She made sure it could even withstand Aphrodite, she didn't trust that the Love Goddess wouldn't try something. "It can only be removed by you and me, though I would wish for you to keep it on always" she finished and turned around to hide her dark blush.**

"There goes my fun" Aphrodite grumbled as everyone in the room rolled their eyes at her.

 **She had never laid a kiss on any part of a man before so it was an embarrassing ordeal.**

 **He smiled inspecting the gifts she gave "Thank you very much Artemis, they are lovely gifts. I won't let them leave my side" he said as he flashed her a caring smile making her blush darker, she had never been thanked by a male before and since the first was her fiancé it made it more so embarrassing.**

 **She took a breath and died down her blush "You are welcome Naruto. Your mother wished for you to know she loves you, stay safe and she will see you soon" she said as she walks past him.**

 **He quickly turned around only to she had disappeared. He smiled and kissed his ring "Thank you again Artemis, I won't keep you waiting to marry too long".**

"He seems very sweet with you Artemis. I think he is a perfect fit for you" Poseidon said as Artemis grumbled and refused to make eye contact with him.

 **-The Next Day-**

 **He sat with his legs dangling off the pier and into the water as he wore black shorts and a dark orange short sleeve button up shirt. He still wore the necklace he got from Tsunade.**

 **Ever since his claiming he realized that contact with water annoyed him a bit. Thought it might be due to the fact two of his godly relatives were heavily fire related.**

"Ah yes that happens with most of my children. Though it wears off in time. Never knew Hestia's were the same" Hephaestus said as Hestia giggled.

"I am very fire related after all Hephaestus" she said as she let her eyes flash with fire before smiling at the smith god.

 **He sighed and looked at the sky, it seemed to have a storm all around the borders. Hell yesterday some kid came in after killing the Minotaur apparently. Though camp was still boring. He was all packed to leave but he wanted to explore camp some more.**

"Oh wait that's me" Percy said with a smile. "I wonder if he meets me? It'd be fun" he said as Annabeth giggled and squeezed his hand.

 **He turned around as he heard someone walk up. It was a girl, she had wavy blonde hair and grey eyes. Her eyes looked like she was trying to figure him out. "Hi there" she said with a smile as she sat down next to him "I'm Annabeth Chase".**

"Now it's me" Annabeth said excited as she hoped he'd answer some of her questions in her head since she figured her other self would be the same.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, though you already know that" he said looking down at the lake to see two girls waving up at him, he raised an eyebrow but didn't really care.**

 **"Sounds Japanese" she said writing something down in a little notepad.**

 **"Well your name is weird too" he said with a sigh and looked at her, he had no idea what this Japanese was.**

"Hmm so his world is Shinto but not considered Japanese or known as Japan?" Apollo thought aloud with a frown.

 **"Well I guess so, I'm a child of Athena" she said as she frowned a bit but shook it off**

 **"Figured since you have her eyes according to my mother's blessing" he said making her curious.**

 **"Mother's blessing?" she asked as he nodded**

 **"Yup, apparently if I see something related to a god or goddess I can get knowledge about said god or goddess from it" he said making Annabeth burst with ideas.**

"So basically if he sees something about one of you he learns about you?" Nico asked as Hera nodded.

"As the Queen I have to know all of my people" Hera said as the demigods nodded.

"Does it work the same for demigods?" Frank asked worried as she nodded.

"How else do you think I recognize my unfaithful husband's demigods so fast?" she said as Zeus frowned and looked away from her glare.

 **"Well how do you like camp?" she asked him, hoping he enjoyed it.**

 **"It is so boring, I'm definitely leaving later today" he said with a loud groan as he stood up.**

 **"Um you can't leave" she said to him worried.**

 **"Yes I can, I already have the okay from my mother and my fiancé. I was planning it before they even said I could. I've always been one to travel around" he said with a sigh as he stretched and started to walk off.**

 **"That isn't a wise decision" she said following him.**

"Really? Athena pun?" Percy asked as Annabeth blushed and hit his arm making him laugh before he hugged her with a smile.

 **He laughed at her pun as he turned to her "Well it sure isn't a heated one either" he smirked at his pun, since he has lots of fire in him from Hestia and Hephaestus.**

Hestia giggled at the pun as she smiled as Hera smirked at her sister. Hestia may seem calm and demure but she could actually be very funny at times since she picked up many jokes that she overheard from various hearths.

"Sorry, that was just funny" Hestia said as Hera chuckled and continued to read.

 **She sweat dropped at his pun "Well why don't you decide after you join my team in capture the-" she tries to finish but is cut off by him turning around.**

 **"Nope, not one to play games with kids. I am a warrior that has fought in war. I'd be over kill and it would bore me" he said as he walked off towards his cabin.**

"It does make sense. He has fought in wars so things like that would be boring" Jason said as Annabeth frowned.

"Plus he does have to go and learn about Lady Artemis" Reyna said as the demigods nodded making Artemis blush even more.

 **Annabeth groaned, a power house demi-deity that could have helped her win and possibly get a quest. She needed to find Grover, he had the ability to befriend stubborn demi-gods, that boy Percy was proof enough since he had returned with him yesterday.**

 **-Chapter End-**

"Well this certainly is interesting" Hera said as she closed the book. "Who wants to read the next chapter?" she asked as Apollo quickly snapped his fingers and made the book appear in his hand.

"I will since he is my soon-to-be brother-in-law so it only makes sense for me to read some of it" he said with a smirk as Artemis glared at him.

" **Chapter Two**..." he started until a bright flash filled the room again.

The demigods and Olympians looked as the flash died down to see three new figures standing in between the gods and the demigods.

The first figured worried the gods as it was something they had seen many times.

"Get back!" the gods yelled to the new figures as they drew their weapons and aimed them at the Nemean Lioness that stood behind the two other figures.

"Wait! Don't! She's safe!" the other figure yelled as she held up a piece of paper that floated over to Hera.

" _Dear everyone,_

 _These are the guests I spoke of. I will allow them to introduce themselves and remember, if you harm them then you will be in for a lot of pain_

 _-Chaos_ " Hera read as the gods lowered their weapons.

"Why is the Nemean Lioness with you two?" Zeus asked with a frown as the tallest figure lowered her hood and Artemis took a sharp breath.

There, standing as clear as day was her former Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade. She looked exactly the same as she remembered the day that she died years ago.

"Z-Zoe?" Artemis croaked out as Zoe smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is I Milady" she said as Artemis ran off her throne and hugged her best friend.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay so I modified a few things in the chapter since I wrote this a long while ago and I have become a better writer since then.

In the beginning it was mostly the gods reacting but it will even out later, it was only like that because it was talking about Artemis and everything so the demigods really couldn't chime in.

The first two of three figures are Areli the Nemean Lioness and Zoe Nightshade. The third will be revealed next chapter as will the rest of the introductions. I might include the Demi-Deity version of Naruto or Artemis but I'm not sure yet.

I hope you liked this and please be advised this is my first ever "Reading Of" story so sorry if it seems a bit rough

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

( **AN:** Quick author's note, While fixing errors in the original chapter I went back and changed Allison's name to Amber as it felt better looking back at the story. Also yeah there are going to be a lot of edits to this story as I wrote this when I first started as a writer and I have grown tremendously since then so I felt I might as well edit/fix some things while I'm making this Reading Of story)

 **Reading of: Demi-Deity**

 **Chapter 2**

"Zoe! I-I can't believe it! You are alive in this other world?" Artemis asked as she hugged her best friend close to her, a bit afraid this was a trick or something.

"Of course. Does that mean I've died here?" Zoe asked as she looked around, trying to find her 'this world' equivalent only for there to be none.

"You died to Ladon's poison when I was kidnapped. Did you not get poisoned in your world?" Artemis asked as Zoe frowned, looking towards the lioness who shook her head before Zoe sighed.

"I did not perish during that excursion but I am unable to speak of it as it will be shown as you read" Zoe said as Artemis frowned but understood.

"So who is this other figure?" Zeus asked, raising an eyebrow as he felt hostility from Zoe before the hunter coughed into her fist.

"Well first this is Areli, the Nemean Lioness and she is actually a part of the hunt. Hence why we didn't wish for you to attack her" Zoe said as the gods and goddesses all rose an eyebrow at that.

"Wait you mean it's tame?" Ares asked before it growled at the god of war.

" _Watch your tongue god as I am not some trained house cat. I am a powerful monster that is a sacred animal so my strength has increased_ " Areli growled out as Ares glared at it before Hera cleared her throat.

"Ares that is enough and please, Areli was it?" Hera said as Areli nodded. "Do please forgive him Areli, this situation is new to us all. Now you may continue Zoe" she finished as she didn't want anyone to start anything that could result in one of the more temperamental gods to attack the guest and have Chaos kill them to defend the guests.

"As I was saying, the first is Areli, and the second is-I w-want to introduce myself" Zoe said before the second figure, who by the sound of her voice and size was a young girl no older than eight, stepped forward.

"I-I am Korinna" the girl said as she pulled off her hood, revealing a head of long auburn hair and a set of eyes that was blue in her right and silver in her right. Her skin was tan with dark freckles on her cheeks and across her nose. "And I am the daughter of Artemis" Korinna said, looking over at Artemis as the throne room went deadly silent as she dropped the bomb on everyone around.

Aphrodite was the first to break the silence as she let out a loud and excited squeal as she looked down at the slightly scared Korinna with stars in her eyes. "Oh. My. Goodness! She's adorable! I hoped you would have a kid in this book but to have her actually come here is amazing!" Aphrodite squealed out as she was about to scoop up the small girl only for her to disappear and reappear on Hera's lap much to the surprise of the other gods.

"Aphrodite do not traumatize her" Hera said as Korinna looked up at her with a thankful smile.

"Thanks Grandma" Korinna said before she covered her mouth, remembering this wasn't her world only for Hera to chuckle and softly pet her head.

"You can call me that if you wish since to you I am considering I am the mother to your father in your world" Hera said as Korinna nodded and Zoe smile as she sat down next to Areli near the other demigods a bit in front of them while keeping an eye on Korinna.

"Aw come on! Don't hog her! I want to spend time with my alternate universe niece!" Apollo said as he frowned towards them. "Come on Korinna how about you hang out with your cool uncle" Apollo added before Korinna frowned.

"You're my uncle?" Korinna said, making Apollo slump in his throne, mumbling how his niece is so cruel while Artemis struggled not to laugh after that broke her out of her shock.

"How do you not know of Apollo Korinna?" Poseidon asked as he had figured if anything Apollo would be a major part in her life considering how close he was with Artemis.

"W-Well I can't say much but because of some things I only know about my dad, mom, grandma, grandpa, and Persephone" Korinna said before flinching a bit and looking towards Zoe who nodded to show she was fine.

Hades though frowned a bit, on one hand was happy his wife was close with the child of Artemis but after a quick look over of the girl had a bad feeling as to why. Being the god of the Underworld and being around Thanatos so much he could sense death on people and sadly the girl reeked of it.

" _Hades, do not speak of what you sense or you might cause something dangerous to Korinna. Hold your thoughts until it is revealed_ " a voice spoke in Hades' head that brought a chill even to his spine from the power in its tone making him figure, without a doubt, that Chaos had just warned him to keep his mouth shut.

And he'd have to be an idiot to disobey them.

"She must have been sheltered if those are the only ones she knows about. I am glad though my wife is known to you as she does have a way with children and given her being on good terms with Artemis it wouldn't surprise me if she possibly baby sat you with the hunters" Hades said, trying to create a reason for why his wife knew Korinna and if by the chuckle in his head he had done good.

"I do believe we came here to read a book right? So why not start?" Zoe said, taking the focus away from Korinna before the book transported from Apollo's throne to Zoe's lap. "I guess I am to read this chapter as Apollo is…indisposed" she said as Apollo was sulking on his throne, drawing circles with his finger on the arm rest while not looking up from it.

"Right, carry on. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can stop hearing about my wife's bastard" Zeus groaned before he flinched at Hera's heated glare and Zoe, as much as she enjoyed Zeus under fire, cleared her throat and began to read.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Naruto smiled at his room as he finished packing his things and slipped on his sage cloak, which had been altered to bear his mother and his fiancée's symbol on each side of his collar as well as being able to hold his storage scroll sealed inside it. Under it he wore a long sleeve orange button up shirt along with coal black jeans and the Senju necklace around his neck. As he was about to leave his room he grabbed his compass and thought silver.**

 **'** _ **Artemis 2831 miles northwest Washington**_ **' he read as below it was a green and blue dot which he guessed meant she was in the same area as Zoe and the hunters.**

 **He wondered when he would marry Artemis as after their first meeting, and the blushing both of them did, it was clear he felt a great attraction towards her. It was surprising to him but she was beautiful and he could tell she was sweet so it wasn't too surprising. He figured he'd find some gods so he could figure more out about Artemis before actually marrying her.**

"Aw look at him. He wants to learn more about his beautiful fiancé before marrying her. Why does Artemis get to have such a sweet guy as her future husband?" Aphrodite grumbled with a frown as Artemis rolled her eyes, unsure of how she should feel about her comment.

"How about you focus on your husband and not other's" Artemis growled out as Zoe chuckled before Hera motioned for her to continue before they started to argue again.

 **As he headed outside, trying his best not to be noticed, he saw Annabeth arguing with Chiron before Mr. D waved him over near the hill.**

 **"So you leaving today?" the god asked, taking a sip of his Diet Coke as he watched the arguing with a smirk.**

 **"Yeah, I want to explore a bit and find things out about Artemis before we marry. You got any info about her Lord Dionysus?" he asked invoking his name in respect as he remembered what he read from his mother about interacting with gods and how to earn their favor considering how conceited some of them tended to be.**

"Ah taught him how to play to our egos. Very smart Hera" Dionysus said with a slight smirk as he already figured his other self would pick up on this given how the gods were making this the only way to get anything from them.

"Considering who my husband is you have to know these things" Hera commented, ignoring Zeus' glare before sending a warning look his way that quickly made him stop.

 **"She keeps to herself but is level headed, loves to hunt and loves forests. Which goes great for you" the god said with a smirk before Naruto looked at him confused making the god sigh a bit. "When you get some time open your scroll, there should be something in there that interests you according to your mother. Be safe out there, you seem better than most heroes" he added before walking off, giving a lazy wave towards him.**

"Wow that coming from Mr. D sure is a surprise" Percy commented as Dionysus waved him off.

"I may not like heroes but at least can see when one isn't annoying like a certain someone Peter. Plus he is leaving camp which means one less person to look after" Dionysus said as Demeter rubbed her chin, staying more interested in what the book Dionysus said.

"I wonder what the comment about Artemis loving forests being good for him. He does have my blood so maybe he has control over plants?" Demeter guessed as she looked over to Athena, hoping to have her thoughts only for her eyes to show she was deep in thought making the goddess of harvest sigh and motion for them to continue.

 **"Dionysus watch out for Castellan, he has something dark in him like a spirit of something. Keep an eye on him" Naruto quickly said as he didn't want to not warn anyone about what he felt in the boy. After getting a subtle nod from the god as he walked away Naruto sighed, glad he told Dionysus but wished he would have reacted a bit more to the warning.**

"At least he warned us before leaving, though knowing mister paranoid over here," Poseidon said as he motioned towards Zeus with a frown "it probably went on deaf ears allowing this to still go as they did" he finished as Zeus slammed his fist on his throne, creating a loud boom of thunder.

"Enough! You will stop blaming me for everything! I didn't see-Stop that right now!" Hera yelled, interrupting Zeus as a shaking Korinna clung to her, her eyes shut in fear as Hera sent a heated glare towards her husband.

"It's okay dear, nothing will harm you" Hera said as she pet Korinna's head softly. "You wouldn't happen to be afraid of thunder would you?" she asked in a consoling tone as Korinna shakily nodded, still not opening her eyes or letting go of her dress.

"I-I don't do well with lightning or thunder but I'll be fine. We can keep going" Korinna said as she opened her eyes and looked up at Hera who smiled softly back down at her before motioning for Zoe to continue.

Artemis though felt a bit, what she figured to be jealousy, towards the sight of Hera consoling her alternate self's daughter. Sure she was still opening up and accepting the fact that a version of herself was marrying someone but that was still her blood.

'Maybe I can try and have her on my lap next chapter' Artemis thought before Zoe started to read again.

 **"Wait for me!" he heard a young girl's voice yell out just as he was about to sneak out of camp before feeling someone crash into his back. As he turned around to see the girl he noticed she was roughly eight or nine years old with dark brown hair with dark mocha skin and bright blue eyes which didn't seem to match the rest of her. She wore dark brown jeans and a cream colored long sleeve shirt underneath the traditional orange camp shirt.**

 **"Who are you?" he asked confused at the little girl and how she had noticed him trying to leave before she stood up and smiled at him, revealing that she had gap from where a baby tooth probably fell out.**

 **"My name is Amber Devoir, I'm a daughter of Hephaestus and I want to come with you. I've been waiting out here for you to leave since I kind of overheard yours and Annabeth's conversation" she said as she brushed her long hair out of her face and behind her ears.**

"Oh my goodness! An adorable child of Hephaestus!? You never told me you have any of those" Aphrodite squealed as she looked at her husband only for him to shrug his shoulders. He knew he had some rare exceptional looking children but they tended to get over looked in turn for those with better skills as that was mainly his thing.

He did though feel more close with those rare children as they helped him remember even he could father beauty.

"Hey! What does that make me? Chopped liver?" Leo yelled as he was about to go and join Apollo and mope together with the still depressed god.

"There is a difference Leo, Amber is small and adorable while you are more mature" Piper said, trying to console her friend without him getting depressed before he nodded as the image of Amber was rather adorable.

 **"You sure 'bout that? You are going to have to pull your own weight. What are you good at?" he asked while he rose an eyebrow at the young girl.**

 **"I am good with a war hammer and I am good with throwing knifes" she said showing a little bangle with a hammer charm that, after she pulled it off, turned to a sledgehammer with a larger than normal hammer part.**

 **"Okay then, come on before that Annabeth girl comes to bug me more to join her team" he said, looking around for her as Amber nodded and quickly followed after him.**

"Quick to avoid you. Guess he really doesn't want to play games at camp" Thalia teased as Annabeth pouted but somewhat understood given how she was back then with wanting to get a quest.

Now she would be thankful if she never went on one again.

 **"How are we going to travel around?" Amber asked as they made their way to the street at the end, making Naruto stop and rub his chin.**

 **"I didn't really think about that considering I wasn't expecting a guest" he said making Amber sweat drop a bit.**

 **She was about to respond before a crack broke in the ground in front of them and fire erupted from it. As it died down they both could see a low riding Harley-Davidson motorcycle with a side car that was painted a dazzling bronze.**

"Okay clear who sent that gift and I have to say nice taste there Dad" Leo said with smirk as the smith god smirked from under his beard as it seemed his other self had the same idea. If Naruto was going to drive in anything it might as well be something with style as well as something that won't break down on them.

 **"Hey would you look at that, someone is looking out for us" he said with a smile as he walked over to the bike and pulled off the note that was attached to the seat before he read it out loud.**

 **"** _ **Dear Sochi,**_

 _ **I asked my son Hephaestus to make this for you. He was more than glad to since he had a feeling his daughter Amber would be joining you given how she's been following you since you told Annabeth you were leaving. He has made it so this bike will never run out of gas and as long as you have the key - which is enchanted to return to your pocket - the motorcycle will always reappear in perfect condition. Also it is completely hidden by the Mist so you don't have to worry about speed limits.**_

 _ **But do be careful.**_

 _ **Inside the side car is a stronger war hammer for Amber that she will have to exercise and train to use it fully. It is enchanted to turn into a hairband for her along with a set of 12 throwing knifes that turn into a necklace.**_

"We aren't supposed to interfere with our children's lives. This is too much" Zeus grumbled as Hera sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose only for Hades to answer for her.

"We can't interfere when they are on quests or on the way to camp the first time and we can't spend time with them in person. There are no laws denying us from giving them gifts when they leave camp like Naruto is as his situation is unique" Hades said as smirked at his brother.

"If you are going to complain about him do something within reason as otherwise you are whining" he added as Zeus glared at Hades while Poseidon let out a booming laughter that made the god of thunder's eye brow twitch.

Though before he could say anything he was shot down by Hera's glare that said 'drop it' as she wanted to continue the book.

 _ **I know you are searching for gods to find things out about Artemis and if I were you I'd head to Florida first then Las Vegas. Poseidon and Apollo will be the best choices for you to speak to about her.**_

 _ **Please be safe out there son and watch out for monsters or possibly my other son Ares.**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Hera and Hephaestus**_ **"**

 **"Glad to see our parents are looking out for us" Naruto said with a smile as he handed her the necklace and headband that she quickly put on, the headband removing her long hair out of her face and revealing dark freckles on her cheeks.**

 **"Ready to go Amber?" he asked with a smile as he tossed her a helmet and put the other on himself before grabbing the key, excited to set off.**

 **"You know how to drive one of these?" Amber asked as she got into the sidecar, watching as he sat down and put the key in the ignition.**

 **He smiled as he started up the engine, looking at the compass and thought of gold to reveal '** _ **Poseidon 1206 miles southwest Florida'**_ **before he looked over at her.** **"Nope!" he yelled over the engine before shooting off to the road, heading where the compass pointed, Naruto laughing heartily as they sped down the road while Amber screamed in fear.**

Hera couldn't help but slightly bury her hand in her palm at her alternate world son's antics while Korinna giggled on her lap at her father.

"Korinna is your dad always this laid back when it comes to stuff like possibly endangering someone?" Artemis asked as she was a bit confused why he was so laid back when it came to driving for the first time and potentially endangering someone.

"Papa wasn't putting Amber in danger as Papa learns more while doing stuff from what grandpa told me. Plus Papa looks out for people around him so I think if something did go wrong he'd keep her safe" Korinna said as Artemis frowned slightly but sat back in her throne, keeping an eye on the scene.

 **For his first time driving he felt like was doing great, at least he thought so.**

 **As he sped down the road he looked at the speedometer it read 110mph, figuring at this speed he should reach Florida in 10 or so hours, if nothing interrupted them maybe more since traffic was no real problem and he could always go faster.**

 **After about half an hour of screaming and freaking out, which Naruto found humorous, Amber had fallen asleep and the drive was going peacefully.**

 **Though that was before he noticed a massive female lion charging at them from behind while roaring at him. Quickly he created a clone to drive and burnt a** **Hiraishin** **marker on the seat as he didn't want Amber to get hurt and he had a gut feeling this beast was tough.**

" _Oh crap, this is what I think it is_ " Areli groaned out as the beast on the screen chasing Naruto's bike was Areli.

"So this is how you met him first?" Percy asked as he was curious how someone like Naruto ended up getting the Nemean Lioness to tag along with him. Plus he wondered if Naruto somehow killed it 'cooler' than how he did with the astronaut ice cream.

" _It is safe to say my first meeting I was much more feral given how I was starving and you all don't realize how your scent is to us. Its comparable to a barbeque with meat sizzling away on it_ " Areli said as she stared at the demigods, making them scoot back a bit and Zoe chuckle before Areli smirked as much as a lioness could.

" _Relax, I eat steaks and other meat now a days. They taste better and don't end up with people trying to fight me_ " Areli added before she laid back down beside Zoe making the demigods let out a sigh of relief.

 **He narrowed his eyes as he quickly leapt towards it and channeled a** **Rasengan** **before ramming it into its face and sending it skidding away only for not that much actually damage being done.**

 **"** **Naruto be careful that Lioness seems to be able to take a beating, you're going to have to use those new kunai your mother gave you** **" Isobu said as all the Bijuu were ready to help.**

 **Naruto nodded as he unsealed two bronze kunai just in time to see the Lioness leap towards him, allowing him to throw one kunai at it only to have it bounce off effortlessly.**

 **"** **Its fur is like Isobu's shell or Chomei's scales. You need to hit a soft spot like the eyes or mouth Naru-chan** **" Matatabi said before Naruto nodded and leapt back to avoid it's pounce.**

"Hmmm so some of his beasts inside him are durable. I have to keep that in mind" Ares said as he smirked and rubbed his hands together.

"What are you taking notes in case you ever come across him? I doubt he'll actually show up here considering how awkward and potentially danger it would be for him" Athena said as she figured Artemis would be unable to meet his eye and Zeus would try and smite the man, despite Chaos' warning, for 'dirtying' Artemis and being Hera's son.

 **He didn't waste time as he summoned two clones sending them towards it with two** **Odama Rasengan** **in their hands. They easily were able to slip under the beast, hitting it in its underbelly and sending it flying into the air due to the power of the two Odama Rasengan.**

 **Quickly, to keep up with it as it flew up, he sent chakra into his legs to jump up after it. Still flying, the Lioness roared at him in mid-air while trying to right itself, allowing him to see his opportunity to kill it. Seeing the proverbial 'soft underbelly' of the beast he threw a kunai into its mouth, stabbing the roof of its mouth as it let out a pain filled roar.**

 **The roar though didn't last long as the explosive note went off and quickly killed the beast, turning it to a shower of golden dust.**

"I'm sorry lioness but that was very skillfully done of Naruto and more than I was expecting honestly" Artemis said as she was amazed at how proficiently and quickly he had killed the best with the attacks of his.

" _No worries Artemis as now that I know Naruto I quickly realize looking back that I had no chance to begin with. Plus I was in a frenzy so I was weaker than normal_ " Areli said as watching the scene from an outside perspective she was sloppy and Naruto had taken advantage of it.

 **"That was…easier than I thought it would be" he said slightly confused as he looked at the fur trench coat, picking it up and sealing it in his sage cloak before warping to the marker he left while dismissing the clone.**

 **As he readjusted behind the wheel he smiled as he noticed that Amber was still sleeping and they were in what seemed to be North Carolina. Figuring how he didn't need the protection and she did, he unsealed the fur coat and laid it over her as a blanket before continuing his drive.**

"See Mama, Papa looked out for Amber and fought Areli away from her and gave her Areli's cloak to keep her extra safe. Papa knows others can't handle things as well as he can and is careful" Korinna said as Artemis had to nod to her daughter's point as he was odd but he at least watched out for others if they were with or around him.

 **-Five Hours Later – Docks in Florida-**

 **"So Poseidon is here?" Amber asked as Naruto parked the bike in the parking lot of the pier they had pulled into, a bit nervous to go near one of the Big Three.**

"Ooo meeting me now, this should be interesting" Poseidon said as he was hoping his alternate version would meet with Naruto as he did defend him in the last chapter. Plus with how interesting the kid was he wanted to at least be on good terms with the kid.

 **"Yup, he should be of help to me since I need some info on Artemis" Naruto said with a nod as he pocketed the key and compass, double checking it to see that it was pointing straight in front of him before walking off as Amber followed behind.**

 **Naruto looked around as they made their way down the pier, heading towards where he could feel the power coming from until they ended up in front of a guy in khaki shorts and Hawaiian print shirt.**

 **The man had a nice tan and salt and peppery long hair combed back and full beard. He gave off an aura of pure power along with the scent of the ocean. The man didn't seem to notice them at first as he was fishing before he turned towards them after reeling in his line.**

 **"Ah sister's son. Naruto right?" the man asked as he put on a new piece of bait on his hook.**

 **"Yes Lord Poseidon" Naruto said as he nodded before Poseidon let out a hearty chuckle.**

"Good to see he's respectful at first meeting although a part of me feels that is only for Artemis' sake" Poseidon teased as his niece frowned at him making him chuckle. "The boy gives off an aura like you Percy, not one for bowing or respect unless it is earned" Poseidon said, sending a smile towards his son as Percy rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed laugh.

 **"Relax my boy, no need to call me Lord. Just call my Uncle P or something" he said with a smile before he cast out his line again.**

 **"Okay then Uncle, I kind of have a request" Naruto said as Poseidon nodded, seeing nothing wrong with him having one.**

 **"Ah yes. You want to know more of my niece Artemis, which is very good. What do you wish to know?" he said as he reeled in slightly but still was looking at them out of the corner of his eye.**

 **"I want to know her likes and dislikes. Stuff around those lines" Naruto asked as Poseidon nodded with a knowing smile as he already somewhat figured that was what he'd ask.**

 **"She loves her hunters like they were her own children, has a great like of wolves and deer, and also she is fond of steak if it is from an animal that has been hunted. She dislikes her brother to an extent, those who flirt with her hunters, and men who act vile to woman or vile in general. She also seems to like you quite a lot boy as she blushes whenever we mention you" the god said with a chuckle as he pulled in a massive fish before releasing it and turning to them, changing his fishing pole into a massive golden trident.**

 **"If you harm her I will end you, god or not" he warned as his demeanor changed and his tone went from relaxed and calm to a deathly serious tone. While Poseidon might not be all that close with Artemis it didn't mean he wouldn't defend her as she was his niece.**

"Really Poseidon? Did you have to threaten him like that? It's so embarrassing and I'm sure if he did hurt me I would end him" Artemis said as she knew, even if her alternate self was infatuated with him, she could defend herself.

"Oh I know you would end him yourself but it is so rare that I get to say that considering not many mortals actually are engaged to any of us, let alone you" Poseidon said as he didn't doubt Artemis would gut and dismember any man that dare harm her but even as an immortal god it was his job as her family to look out for her.

 **Amber quickly got nervous under the gaze of the god and his weapon, slightly hiding behind Naruto as he nodded and looked Poseidon straight in the eyes. "If I am ever that large of an idiot I will welcome your punishment. Artemis seems like a wonderful woman and I will treat her like she is the most important thing in my life" he said in a serious tone as he stared off with Poseidon, neither backing down from the other's gaze.**

 **The tension though was quickly broken, much to Amber's joy, as Poseidon let out a booming laughter before patting Naruto on the back.**

 **"I like you son! You will do just fine with Artemis as she chose a great man" he said before returning his trident back to a fishing rod causing Amber to relax even more.**

"Awww! Did you hear that!? He'll treat you like the most important thing in his life!" Aphrodite squealed as she could barely contain herself as she was absolutely loving this book. "We need to find if he is real in this world or something cause I swear I will use all the power of my domain to set you two up" Aphrodite said in a tone that surprised them all as it was the most serious tone they had ever heard from the love goddess.

"Aphrodite we talked about this, you are not allowed to try and set up Artemis with anyone" Zeus warned as Aphrodite frowned and pointed towards Korinna.

"But look at the utterly adorable daughter she gave birth to. How could you not want her in this world?" Aphrodite said as Zeus sent her a glare that barely affected her and only made her cross her arms and pout in her throne before motioning for Zoe to continue.

 **"I hear you are heading to Las Vegas next, you might run into my son Percy. If you could can you keep an eye out for him? He has by green eyes and black hair not too hard to miss with my aura. Currently he is on a quest to find my brother's bolt and return it to Olympus by the solstice to prove Zeus wrong" Poseidon explained as he showed him a photo of a kid fitting the description.**

 **"Ah he showed up in camp a few days after me and yeah I'll keep an eye out" Naruto said as he didn't know that kid was Poseidon's and was honestly a bit surprised.**

 **"Thank you Naruto, it means a lot since I can't get involved" Poseidon said as he snapped his fingers causing a blue glow to envelope Naruto and Amber. "I gave you both my blessing to travel over the seas in case you both ever need it, just don't abuse it" he added with a smile as they both nodded, Amber though a bit more nervously.**

 **"Thank you Uncle P though I think it is best we head off so we can make good time to Las Vegas" Naruto said as with the distance between here and Las Vegas it would be another long trip.**

 **"Good luck son, don't keep Artemis waiting too long" the god said with a nod and a smile as Naruto and Amber headed off.**

 **"That was not what I was expecting, I mean yes he was powerful but much more laid back then I was expecting" Amber said as she shakily got back into the side car and put on her helmet.**

 **"I liked it, he reminded me of Old Man Hokage" he said with a nostalgic smile before he pulled out his compass and thought gold as the compass changed direction and read "** _ **Apollo Las Vegas 2346 miles northwest**_ **".**

The mention of Apollo was enough to make the moping sun god brighten and perk up at the opportunity to see his alternate world self meet with the fiancé to his sister. "Ooo Vegas! I wonder if I'll throw him an early bachelor party?" Apollo thought out loud, looking towards Hermes and Dionysus, both who perked up at the mention of party.

"I swear if you do I will make Zoe skip it" Artemis warned as Apollo gasped and pouted, allowing Zoe to continue on.

 **"We will find a hotel along the way since it is getting late" Naruto said while Amber nodded with a smile, glad she had tagged along as she was enjoying the road trip already.**

 **After a few hours of driving Naruto** **had decided to stop in a nice little hotel in Texas.**

 **Amber had quickly fallen asleep with the Nemean pelt laid over her having tried to refuse it until he bopped her on the head and told her it was to keep her safe which resulted in her smiling and quickly hugging him as a sign of thanks.**

Artemis, as she listened to how Naruto looked after Amber was surprised as with Hera's blessing he should know how strong that pelt was and yet he didn't seem to care. Most men would have paraded that around and used it to boost their ego, like Hercules had done, only for Naruto to do the opposite.

'Okay so he isn't as bad as most men but still I don't understand why my other self would be willing to be married' Artemis thought while Zoe continued on.

 **He though wasn't going to sleep just yet as he chose to meditate on the floor of the hotel room to try to see how well he could absorb Nature energy in this new world. He seemed to have a little trouble since the forests weren't as dense as in his realm but he was still able to reach it, although it took twice the time as it used to achieve Sage mode.**

"Harnessing nature is a rarity, I'm sure the nymphs and satyrs would love him if they knew about that ability of his" Hermes said with a smile, glad that Pan's way of communing with nature wasn't lost, even if it took a while for Naruto to achieve it in their world.

 **He released the energy, returning his eyes back to normal before pulling out his storage scroll that Tsunade had gave him and deciding to see what all is in here since Dionysus had hinted towards something.**

 **As he opened it and unsealed the contents out onto the floor in front of him he saw the Toad summoning contract along with other summoning contracts, all of which confused him. Looking them over he noticed there was one for lions, peacocks, and hawks with a note attached to the lion one.**

 **"** _ **Do not worry Sochi, the toads approved of you signing numerous contracts and these animals are related to my sacred animals. Be respectful like I know you will be. With love, your Mother**_ **" Naruto read as he smiled at how his mom really was trying to make up for lost time before deciding to sign them later.**

 **Continuing to unseal the main scroll he noticed how there were a few fire jutsu scrolls along with wind, earth, water and lightning as ever since he began holding the Bijuu his elements had changed. They allowed him to use them all with little to no trouble along with their individual kekkai genkai like magnet, lava, acid, ink, blue fire, and boil. He could even summon wings from Chomei as, even though he could fly when he used his cloaked form, it was easier to summon her wings than going into full cloak just to fly.**

"Wow. That is a lot of elements that he can manipulate and even a few that surprise me. I'm curious to see some of these in action" Athena said as she was unsure what magnet, ink, and blue fire meant and what he could do with them.

"Given the way things go we very well might see these sooner or later considering a certain war god might pick a fight" Poseidon said as he motioned towards Ares who was practically drooling at the thought of all the power in the potential opponent for his alternate world self.

 **The last scroll though confused him lot as it was one for the Wood Release. Thankfully it too had a note attached.**

 **"** _ **Dear Sochi,**_

 _ **I know this confuses you but do not worry. Due to you relations to Demeter it has resulted in you obtaining Mokuton. I asked Tsunade personally to include the scrolls from the First Hokage and she gladly did so. She gave you his necklace and now she has given you the power of the Senjus.**_

 _ **Contact the hawks if you have any trouble as their last summoner was Hashirama Senju.**_

 _ **I wish you good luck in your training. I know you will do great.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Your mother**_ **".**

"Ah so that's what Dionysus meant! If this Wood Release is anything like the chlorokinesis of myself and my children it will be interesting to see him use it as my demigods are always passed over when ranking power" Demeter said as the power to control plants and the earth below you was very useful when surrounded by numerous enemies.

While her children were passed over the other gods and goddesses knew how deadly Demeter and her plants could be when she got truly into it.

"We shall see since from the sound of it this Wood Release is rare and pretty powerful" Hades said since as much as he and Demeter might but heads he was interested to see the boy with her powers possibly.

 **After finishing the note he smiled even more as ever since he arrived in this realm his mother had been helping him greatly from giving him gifts to helping him with Artemis. He just wished he could meet her and hug her like he had in his seal but only real this time. He understood though that she was busy being Queen of Olympus but it just made him look forward to it even more.**

 **Before going to bed, as the day was catching up to him, he summoned an army of clones to train and read over the scrolls so he could at least take advantage of his clones and learn some more ways to defend himself.**

"Wait! Does that mean he learns what his clones do?!" Annabeth yelled, her eyes sparkling – something that was mirrored by Athena to a minor degree that made Zoe chuckle and nod.

"He learns what they do after they dispel. The memory feedback is used to scout ahead mainly but Lord Naruto uses them to cheat in a way" Zoe said with a chuckle as Zeus cleared his throat.

"Why do you call him Lord hunter?" Zeus asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because he married my patron and has earned the title, which you will see if you let me continue" Zoe said as she stared back at the god, rarely having ever been afraid of Zeus and had lost all respect for him after what he had caused in her world.

"Then please continue" Hera said, quickly defusing the situation as she too wanted to see more of how Naruto changes his world.

 **-Next Morning-**

 **Naruto felt much better after getting some nice sleep at the hotel, the clones making great progress with the techniques from the scrolls. He figured he'd sign the summoning contracts when they got to Vegas or when he finally got some time to relax.**

 **Amber was refreshed after getting some rest and food in her but was surprised when Naruto asked her to create some gauntlets to help with his enhanced strength. She was grateful for the chance since she was youngest and smallest of her cabin back at camp and everyone treated her like she was weak.**

 **She decided to start as they headed towards Vegas as her mind was full of ideas.**

"That is sweet that he asked his travelling companion if she could help him. Gauntlets will be very useful given his strength" Hestia said as she found their friendship rather adorable given how he was looking after Amber and ensuring she was safe on their travels.

"I agree as it'll be nice to see how he uses her creation after it is finished" Hephaestus said, smiling a bit at the spark he could see in Amber's eyes on the screen in front of them and already knowing she was building it up in her mind.

 **The ride towards Vegas had started out smooth as Amber was wrapped in the pelt as she tinkered with scraps of metal she had in her bag, asking Naruto for fire ever now and again. As they drove on things were peaceful except for a few Stymphalian birds that Amber decided to kill with her flaming throwing knifes that melted through their metal hides. She of course made use of the numerous metal feathers they dropped to help with his gauntlets since she wanted her first major creation to be great since her friend was using them.**

 **The drive continued on nicely until something crashed into their side. Naruto reacted quickly and grabbed Amber, keeping her from scrapping along the road like he was currently doing with his back.**

"Yes another fight! Come on boy make it interesting this time!" Ares roared, completely ignoring how an innocent child had just been sent flying from the bike and was flying across the road.

"Shut up and let Zoe continue!" Hephaestus barked out, making Ares widen his eyes in shock before sitting down, still shocked before the smith god nodded towards Zoe to continue.

It might be an alternate universe child of his but still he didn't want to see any child hurt like that. Especially such a cute child of his.

 **Thankfully his sage cloak wasn't ruined by it as it was sealed in his wrist.**

 **"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked down at Amber in his arms before she nodded clutching tightly to the gauntlet she was making in a feat of shock.**

" **Stay here and stay covered" Naruto said as he carefully set her down, wrapping her up tight in the pelt before looking to see what had struck them to see a giant bronze bull with glowing red eyes and horns of pure silver.**

 **'A Colchis Bull, must be a haywire one since Hephaestus is its creator' he thought as tore off his destroyed shirt while the bull stared at him before scrapping at the ground, indicating a charge.**

"Great, of course it had to be one of those failed creations of mine" Hephaestus groaned out into his palm as he was tired of those running amuck.

"Well at least he made sure Amber was safe before going off to fight it" Leo said, trying to console his dad before Aphrodite squealed.

"And he's fighting it shirtless! I swear if he doesn't work up a sweat I will be very upset" Aphrodite said as she summoned a box of popcorn, her eyes glued to the screen as Ares' were as well – although for a much different reason.

 **The bull fired off in a burst of speed with its horns pointed at him before Naruto focused the chakra to his feet and held his hands out, grabbing the horns and stopping the charge.**

 **The bull shook its head, trying to get out of his grip before Naruto took one hand off one of its horns before focusing all his strength into it and slammed his fist on the bull's forehead. The hit was powerful enough to send it flying back with a massive dent in its head as well as one destroyed eye.**

 **The bull, as sturdy as any Hephaestus creation, got back up and charged again only for Naruto to be ready this time and make it run into another strength filled punch that caused it to flip backwards and create a trench in the ground.**

 **Quickly, before it could get back up again, Naruto ran his hands through the hand signs before slamming his hands onto the ground. "** **Water Style: Great Geyser!** **" he yelled as the ground shook and a massive geyser of water shot out from under where the bull was lying blasting it up into the air in a shower of golden dust.**

"That was pretty good. I love the straight up punching. Too little do we see just straight up punches in fights with monsters" Ares said as a few gods and demigods rolled their eyes.

"Because not many monsters can be killed by blunt force damage as not all demigods have super strength. Now if you are done being a brute I would like to ask how you feel with him using water like you" Athena said as she turned and looked over towards Poseidon who chuckled and looked towards his son who had a smile on his face.

"I have to say I liked it. Nice way to finish it off with some high pressured water. Plus it was him showing off my element" Poseidon said as he smirked towards Zeus who glared back.

"I'd rather the bastard not use my elements so feel free to have him play around with yours all you want" Zeus grumbled out, ignoring the glare from his wife for calling her alternate self's son a bastard.

Even though to him the boy was – her mortal self's marriage be damned.

 **Once he was sure it was dead he cut off the water, allowing the bull's head, now undamaged with its horns still a shining silver, to fall down to the ground as well as bits and pieces of its body.**

 **Deciding not to waste spoils of war he picked up all the pieces and sealed them away before unsealing an orange button up to replace his damaged shirt.**

Zoe though ignored Aphrodite's boos of protest and flung popcorn and quickly continued reading.

 **As he walked up to Amber he frowned as he could still see her shaking before he carefully sat down next to her and rubbed her back.**

 **"It's okay Amber, I won't let you get hurt and I will always be here to protect you for as long as we travel together" he said before Amber hugged him and silently cried into his chest, the fear of the crash hitting her. He didn't blame her since she was young and being in a car crash was probably scary for others.**

All the gods, minus a grumpy god of theater who was being a rather drama queen, smiled a bit at how Naruto was consoling the child of Hephaestus. Even Dionysus smiled a bit, glad his other self wasn't wrong about Naruto being different, as the child was young and unlike Naruto couldn't take and shrug off a car crash so easily.

Even Artemis smiled a bit, at least a bit proud of her alternate world self's fiancé since he at least didn't seem like most men. Still didn't mean she understood the reasoning behind her other self marrying.

 **After a few minutes of silent consolation he summoned the bike back, any damage it suffered being instantly repaired, before he set Amber back down in the side car and handed her pieces of the bull as well as the head.**

" **I figure you might get more use of those for your project than I will otherwise" he said as she nodded with a smile, a spark in her eye as he could tell she was excited to use pieces of a powerful creature.**

 **After making sure Amber had calmed down and was recovered they continued on to Las Vegas without any more interruptions.**

"She has a lot to work with since that is some prime metal" Leo commented as metal from a beast like that was on par with Festus and his hide. Plus those horns gave him so many ideas.

"No Leo" Piper chided making the son of Hephaestus frown and look over to her.

"What? I didn't even say anything" Leo said as Piper rose an eyebrow at him.

"You were thinking either about finding one of those to kill or to try and give Festus or decorate the Argo II in horns" Piper said, the fact Leo refused to meet her eyes saying she was definitely right.

 **Once in Vegas, earlier than expected, he looked at his compass to see it pointing towards the Lotus Hotel. "Stay out here since I have a bad feeling about this casino. If you need anything from the real me stab this in the ground" he said as he handed her a** **Hiraishin** **marker before she nods and continued her work, keeping the pelt tightly around her as protection.**

"Oh great, that annoying place" Percy groaned as he remembered wasting so much time there the first time.

"At least he can feel the danger of it before going in and keeping Amber safe" Annabeth said as she, Percy, and Grover hadn't been so lucky their time with the hotel.

 **"** _ **Be careful Sochi, do not eat a thing in here. The Bijuu will keep them from affecting you and so will I"**_ **a voice in his head said while Naruto walked into the casino, the warm feeling in his chest made him figure the voice was his mom. He nodded and sent a silent prayer to his mother thanking her before he continued in.**

 **"** **Be careful Kit, that was your mother and like she warned this place is dangerous as it is casting a giant illusion over everyone** **" Kurama explained as Naruto walked past everyone trying to talk to him, their voices laces in the same feeling the building was giving off.**

 **"** **Be safe Naruto-dear** **" Kokuo said worried before he nodded.**

 **'Relax guys, I will be careful' he said as he calmed them down while he continued to make his way through the casino.**

"It is nice to see you and the Bijuu looking out for him sister" Hestia said with a smile, liking this motherly side to Hera as myths always painted her badly when it was Zeus who committed most of those acts she was blamed for. It made Hestia wonder if maybe after this Hera might try to conceive a child like Athena commonly did to ensure her purity stayed and she didn't technically cheat.

"I agree, it is a nice change from how most parents don't look out too much for their children" Hera said, causing some of the worst offenders look away from her while Hades smirked, having gone out of the way to keep Nico and Bianca alive before the latter passed on during a quest where he couldn't help.

 **He followed his compass through the casino before it led him to a man with sandy blonde hair who was wearing skinny jeans and a tan shirt. "Ah my sister's fiancé, nice to meet you. Good call not bringing the daughter of Hephaestus in here as your godly blood and mother's blessing keeps you from being affected by this place. Now follow me, we need to talk" the man said with a warm smile, instantly alerting Naruto to who he was.**

"Yes! My time to meet my brother-in-law! I so hope we at least get a drink" Apollo said, excited to see his alternate self interact with Naruto.

Artemis could only groan and bury her face in her hand at the potential things her brother might drag Naruto into.

 **"Of course Lord Apollo" Naruto said with a nod as he followed making Apollo stop and frown back at him.**

 **"No Lord stuff! You are to be my brother in law so relax" Apollo said as Naruto nodded before Apollo started to lead him again, taking him to a terrace overlooking the interior of the casino.**

 **"I care for my sister a lot, she's all I have since my mother is imprisoned and I rarely get to see her, so if you hurt my sister in any way, shape or form Uncle P and I will make you suffer. We don't care if Hera gets angry at us as Artemis is all I have and deserves the very best" Apollo said before staring him in the eyes with a deadly serious look in his eyes.**

"Ugh! Do you both have to be like that! It's enough reading about a version of myself be in love but you all act like I can't handle myself" Artemis groaned out, annoyed they were treating her like some weak child.

"Artemis sweetie that isn't how it is. Family often wants to protect family, they warn him because they don't want to see you hurt at all. They know of course that you will defend yourself but still they are just being how family is. Which is always good to see" Hestia said with a soft smile that melted Artemis' annoyance before she looked away with a grumble.

"Fine…I guess. Just continue reading" Artemis mumbled out as Zoe chuckled, which made Artemis blush and glare towards her, before starting to read again.

 **"You will treat my sister as she deserves understand" he added before Naruto nodded with a serious look in his eyes.**

 **"Of course Apollo as, like I told Poseidon, if I ever do something that incredibly idiotic I will welcome the punishment but know that I would never hurt her, I would rather die than hurt someone close to me" Naruto said before Apollo's face quickly turned to a smile as he patted him on the back.**

 **"Good! I have a feeling you will be great for her as long as you don't keep her waiting too long. Travel around some more, maybe visit the hunters since they will have the best info on her and I will keep her from camp for a while. Just make sure to break this before you get close so I can summon her away" Apollo said as he handed Naruto a golden shell that he sealed away, making Apollo let out an impressed whistle.**

"Really conspiring to allow Naruto to sneak into my camp?" Artemis asked as Apollo shrugged his shoulders.

"What? He wants to get to know you and who better than Zoe and the others. Plus this way he can still get to know you without having to marry just yet. It's smart of him and of me to help him" Apollo said with a smirk, making Artemis roll her eyes and struggle not to comment and say how this was his first 'smart' thing he's done in over a century.

" **Fancy Shinobi ability I'm guessing?" the Sun God asked as Naruto nodded with a smirk.**

 **"Maybe I can teach you some time" he said with a smile making Apollo smirk and drape his arm over his shoulder.**

 **"Yeah, like when you marry my sister? After that we can hang out more. But getting back to the reason you came here, what is it that you want to know about my sister?" he asked as he pulled his arm off and sat down, motioning for Naruto to do the same.**

"Yes we will hang out, have boy's night outs and get wasted. I won't be able to play wingman but it'll still be awesome nonetheless" Apollo said as he appeared next to Hermes and fist bumped him before appearing back on his throne after Hera and Artemis sent a glare towards him.

 **"I just want to know how she is, I really don't want to step on toes or anything with her" Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.**

 **"Well I can tell you she loves challenges and marksmanship. She is very protective of her hunters and will do anything to keep them safe. She was like that when we were kids too, always protecting me and our mother" Apollo said as he grew a reminiscent smile on his face before shaking it off and clearing his throat. "Her favorite colors are silver and green so if you have any gift ideas think about that" he said before he stood up and looked at his watch. "Sorry Bro I have to go before Pops notices I'm gone. We'll talk again and remember to use the shell" Apollo said as Naruto nodded and watched as Apollo walked off, disappearing from the casino as the sun god turned the corner.**

"Of course dad has to ruin a good thing. I wanted to know more about him but whatever" Apollo grumbled, ignoring Zeus' look towards him and motioned for Zoe to continue before he said anything.

 **Naruto smiled, grateful for Apollo finding some time to talk to him before he walked away until a black haired boy crashed into him with a blonde haired girl and what appears to be a satyr following behind him.**

 **"Ah Percy Jackson," he said as he recognized Percy from the photo and Annabeth as the blonde haired girl "your dad wanted me to keep an eye out for you. Who knew I'd literally run into you" he added with a smirk as he helped Percy up off the ground.**

"Sweet! Our turn. I wonder if he'll help with the quest any?" Percy asked as he at least figured he'd help them get out of the casino since he still got headaches when thinking about it since it really did a number on him back then.

 **"My dad sent you? Who are you?" Percy asked as Naruto nodded, understanding the boy's confusion.**

 **"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, child of Hera and yeah he did send me. He told me I'd most likely run into you and I was to help you a bit in exchange for info about my fiancé" he said as he pointed to his ring.**

 **Percy looked confused as he turned to Annabeth and Grover only to see she was annoyed and how Grover looked like he was about to pass out.**

"Of course Grover would pass out given the fiancé part as all satyrs and dryads love Artemis. Though he might sense the nature thing as well" Annabeth commented, wondering if it was something they could instantly sense on him given how in touch with nature they were.

 **"Look don't worry about it as you need to get out of here. Time flows differently here and I have a friend waiting for me outside" he said as they followed him through the casino.**

 **"Why did you leave camp?" Annabeth asked in an annoyed tone that made Naruto sigh.**

 **"I already told you. I am not one to be held in one place at a boring camp so I left to visit some gods to get some info. I already saw Uncle P and Apollo so pretty good results" he said with a smirk making Annabeth frown but nod as he did have more important things in terms of his engagement.**

"Well at least you took it well after he explained it" Percy said as Annabeth was a bit embarrassed by how her other self was acting but that was her 12 year old self so she was bound to do some things her current self wouldn't like.

 **"Wow really!?" the satyr said in amazement as Naruto nodded.**

 **"Yup, got threatened to not hurt Artemis by both but I would never hurt her so it's okay" he said with a smile making the satyr smile and nod.**

 **Once they were able to leave the casino Naruto smiled to see his boke still there only to see Amber frowning at them. "You were in there for 5 hours!" she said with a groan as Naruto frowned, not knowing it was that long in there.**

"He's lucky it was only five, we went in for what felt like an hour and several days had gone by" Percy said, remembering the rush to finish that came after leaving the Casino.

 **"I'm sorry but it's because time goes differently in there" he said as he dismissed his clone shocking Percy and the others before he turned to the quest group. "And because of the casino you all need to go as the solstice is in one day" Naruto said as picked up a discarded newspaper off the ground making Annabeth's eyes widen as she looked down at it.**

 **"We need to go! Think you can give us a ride?" she asked as she grew more worried of possibly failing.**

 **"I'm sorry but it only seats two and currently Amber is taking that seat for the foreseeable future" Naruto said with a frown as he ruffled Amber's hair as she pouted. "You should probably take a taxi or something" he said as he called a cab for them with a loud whistle.**

 **"Stay safe Percy" he told the boy with a smile as Percy nodded and got into the taxi before it drove off.**

"Well he didn't help much but at least we still succeed…hopefully" Annabeth said with a frown as it made sense that he couldn't give them a ride but he could have done more. Though then again he had his own 'quest' that he had to finish first.

 **"So anything interesting happen out here?" Naruto asked as he turned to Amber before she shook her head.**

 **"So where do we go now?" she asked as she continued to tinker with the work in progress gauntlets.**

 **"Artemis said if I go to her hunter's camp while she is there I'd have to marry her and since she is going to be gone for the solstice I can maybe talk with the hunters and get some really good info on her" he said as he pulled out his compass before thinking of blue as the compass needled moved.**

 **"** _ **Zoe Nightshade Oregon 774 miles northwest**_ **" it read as below her name was a green dot before he quickly thought silver and saw that Artemis was already at Olympus, giving him the perfect opportunity to visit.**

 **"Perfect! She's away right now so we are going to the hunter's camp in Oregon and I just have to be sure to break something before going in" he said as he put on Amber's helmet while she was focused on her creation.**

 **He smiled as he started the car, hoping the hunters liked him.**

"So next chapter he meets you and the hunters?" Apollo asked as he snapped his fingers, trying to peek ahead only for the pages not to budge as if it knew he was trying to skip ahead.

"Yes. It'll be a bit embarrassing to read about myself but I am excited as well" Zoe said as Artemis snapped her fingers, surprising Hera as Korinna left her lap and went over to Artemis' where she and Thalia greeted her with a soft smile.

"I hope you don't mind Hera…but she is my daughter and I wish to get to know her a bit" Artemis said, a blush evident on her cheeks as Hera smiled and nodded – quickly snapping her fingers to silence Aphrodite's squeals.

"That is more than fine. Shall we continue onto the next now officially?" Hera asked as they nodded and Apollo was finally able to turn a page making him groan and roll his eyes.

"Fine I get it no peaking. Now then lets continue since I want to see more of my brother-in-law" Apollo said as he was excited to read more.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay sorry I planned to post this on the 14th but I swear Saturdays are cursed for me as stuff constantly gets in my way.

And yes! Korinna was the third figure! The only reason she didn't immediately hug Artemis is because she knows this is an alternate world version of her and not really her mom – as much as she wishes it would be. Doesn't mean Artemis won't try and be kind to Korinna but they both know she isn't Korinna's real mom.

Also if anybody doesn't say anything, like Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason and others, it is only because they don't have anything to say and forcing them to say something will just feel 'Eh' you know?

Also I'm contemplating a 4th person joining from the Demi-Deity world. No hints – other than not Amber – but I just want to find the best person that would make things interesting.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
